


Now This Isn't Bad at All

by JinjjaWarrior



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinjjaWarrior/pseuds/JinjjaWarrior
Summary: Wonwoo discovers that he has a hidden ability that he didn't know he had and his life is turned upside down.orWonwoo accidentally threw the neighborhood mime across the playground because he kept harassing Wonwoo for small change, but had none. A new world opened up to him due to that incident. Being placed in a boarding school and meeting the most puppy-like person that showed him that having an ability isn't so bad all.





	Now This Isn't Bad at All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I'm back with a seventeen fic this time around! I slipped head first into the diamond life and I absolutely love them! 
> 
> But don't worry, I still love GOT7 just as much and will still write fics about them! Much loves my readers <3 I also have an AFF account with the same name, so don't forget to show some love there as well. I'll be cross-posting my fics on these two platforms :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -May:)

It was just a regular day, or so Wonwoo thought.

It started pretty normal; going and coming back from school, stopping by over the convenience store to buy some ice-cream to face the sweltering afternoon heat with the remaining of his lunch money. Though, he had to take a longer path home to stop by the store. 

 He was almost close to home, in fact, when he was faced with a man tipping his hat towards him. The white and black make-up was a dead-giveaway that he was indeed a mime. Not that Wonwoo has anything against mimes, he just really preferred to reach home quicker so that he can maybe squeeze in an afternoon before having to tackle his homework, which had increased even more due to his final year in high school. 

The mime kept signalling to his hat, nudging Wonwoo to place some money in his hat. Wonwoo shook his head and remorsefully informed him that he had no money and that he had to go home quickly. 

After refusing the mime away, the mime finally placed his hat back on, devoid of any expression on his face. Wonwoo took this as a cue that he can now be on his way, but the mime wasn't just finished with him yet. 

As Wonwoo took a step away, the mime followed suit, obstructing Wonwoo. What on earth?

So, Wonwoo took another step away, and the mime just followed. The mime seemed to be pleased with himself, a smirk plastered on his face as Wonwoo attempts to get away. By now Wonwoo was sure that anger was radiating from him, enough to be felt by passer bys from a mile away. However, this mime surely isn't deterred by an enraged high schooler.

"Excuse me Ahjussi, I really have to be home. I'm sorry I don't have money to give to you."

This continued for about a minute or so, and Wonwoo is about to make a run for it when the mime had one last trick up his sleeve. The mime sneakily placed his foot in front of Wonwoo's, sending Wonwoo towards the pavement.

That's it. Fuck this old man. Wonwoo was beyond enraged. 

Suddenly, a burst of warm heat from his core just erupts from his body. Wonwoo had no idea what had just happened. One second the mime was looking down him sneering, and the next, he was flying across the playground, unmoving. Wonwoo was stunned, more so baffled with he had just done. Shit! Shit! Shit! I think I killed him. 

Wonwoo sees the said mime let out a groan, and he heaved a sigh of relief because he won't know how to continue living if he killed a person. Onlookers started crowding around the mime, making sure that he was alright.  The mime attempted to get up, and as soon as he did, he fell back on his ass. Wonwoo's heart quickens, fearing he just broke the mime. 

A group of 5 passer bys became 10, and soon a group of 20 of them, including the mime started cursing at him from right there. Wonwoo was still shell-shocked and had no idea what to even do. And man, was it a scene. 

"Fucking freaky ass kid! Look what you did to me! You fucking broke my leg! How the hell did you even do that?!" The mime shouted. Wonwoo was too shocked to even reply, opening his mouth and closing it, trying to find words to say but have none. Cause how does one explain if he himself don't know what happened?

Wonwoo knows that what he is about to do may be stupidest thing he's done in his life, and is probably the worst response to the situation. 

But 'fuck it', he thinks and started to sprint away from the playground. He doesn't stop even when he feels as if his chest is caving in, not even to catch a breath. Not until he's in front of his house panting away, collapsing by the door as he gathers his knees towards his chest. What the fuck did i just do? 

 

Wonwoo felt weak. He's exhausted to the bone and it feels like no amount of sleep can energize him back to his original state. He's been napping for around 3 hours straight since the incident occurred and he didn't feel a tad better. The guilt of causing hurt to to the man was tugging at his soul. But what can he do? He already ran away like a coward. 

He definitely cannot do his homework in this state, even if he tried, so he dropped that idea right there. 

So he thinks. What did he actually do to that man? Wonwoo knows that he didn't even lay a finger on him, hell, he was nearly a meter away.  How could he have thrown the mime without actually touching him. He massaged his temples to try and come up with a plausible answer, but there was none. 

 

"Wonwoo! Honey! We're home!" His mom shouted from the front door. Oh shit! I forgot to do the dishes! 

And with that realization, Wonwoo pulls himself from his bed and attempts to drag himself to the kitchen. Trying to walk on flat ground is hard, but getting down from the stairs in his condition? That is mission impossible.

But he tries. He ended up crawling down the stairs. 

He was almost down, too, when his dad noticed him. "Honey? What are you doing?" Wonwoo snaps his head up to see his dad looking at him with a questioning look. 

And that was the last thing he saw until everything went black. 

 

 He wakes up to objects hovering around the room. His alarm clock, his stuffed cat, even his undone homework that's due the next day was flying across the room. Wonwoo had thought he was dreaming, until his dad opened his bedroom door and walked over to him. He didn't even bat an eyelash, which Wonwoo thought was peculiar, because if he saw this happening, he sure would've screamed. 

His dad sighed as he walked towards Wonwoo's bed, reaching out to grab the alarm clock as well as his homework that is now pestering his arm. 

"Wonwoo, dear are you okay? You had a bad fall." His dad says, sitting beside Wonwoo who was having trouble sitting up. His helps him up, handing Wonwoo a glass of water.

His dad sighs again. "I have no idea what's happening to you dear. You've been making things float around you since you passed out."

Wonwoo hands back the empty glass to his dad, sending him an apologetic look. "Am I a freak dad? Aren't you afraid of me? I harmed a person already." Wonwoo says, choking on the tears that had now flooded his eyes. 

His dad reaches around Wonwoo, bringing him to his chest. "No honey. You are not a freak. You will always be my Wonwoo no matter what. We'll get through whatever this is together. Now, tell me about this person that you hurt. I'm pretty sure you didn't do it on purpose." And that made Wonwoo sob even more. He recalled the story to him. All of it.

 

It's safe to say that Wonwoo shouldn't be allowed to go to school for the next couple of days. That morning as he went down to get some breakfast before he attempted to make his way to school, he had unintentionally dragged his bedside table with him, making his parents double over in laughter. And with that he was told to stay home instead. It was hard to adjust to his 'floaty thingy', as he liked to call it. 

First was accepting that he was able to do things that other people couldn't. That honestly was the hardest part for Wonwoo. He tried to do whatever he can to try and wrap his head around whatever it was. So, Wonwoo did as what normal people would've done if they were in his situation, he went to laptop to seek the all-knowing Google about his condition.

Wonwoo clicked on the first link he was given. Please give me an answer before I go mad. 

Wonwoo was confused. The first link he was given was a link to the DC Comics website. "Okay that was not helpful whatsoever."

Then he clicked the next link. "The Marvel website? Okay, now Google is just fucking with me." But this time he didn't click out, simply because the website was colorful, and there were cool looking superheroes plastered all-over. 

As he read on, that's when he realized that well, he's very similar to those depicted in the comics. Is he a superhuman? Sort of. At least he now can say that a 'power' is what he has, and not 'floaty thingy' that he and his parents' were referring to it as. 

Next was learning that every Google link he was given were all fiction and movies that were most certainly not real. I'm really by myself here aren't I. 

And with that came acceptance. That yes, he may be alone. But that doesn't mean he stopped being Wonwoo. He is still going to be that same introvert that sits behind his class and talking to his only two friends. The same Wonwoo that studies his ass off because it's fun and it helps to pass the time. The same Wonwoo that was awkward yet affectionate. But now, he just have the ability to make things float. 

 

Second thing he had to learn was making the power stop. It took him two hours and a load of patience to be able stop his power for five minutes straight. At first he tried to concentrate. Concentrate on what? He doesn't know. But as Wonwoo sat there on his bed with his eyes closed, he realized that there was almost a hearbeat-like throbbing in his core. It was warm, soft, almost unnoticeable. But it's there. 

So he concentrates on that. And slowly the spoon hovering above his head he had accidentally brought up his room from the kitchen descends down gracefully, eventually landing on Wonwoo's bedside table. And thus he was finally able to do it. 

 

Within the week, Wonwoo was able to have more control on his power. Though he was far from good, maybe even decent, it was doable to the point where his power isn't stopping him from living his life. 

 

Though it all changed that day there was a knock on the front door. 

As he opened the door, he was greeted by a burly man, that was sporting a suit and glasses perched on his nose. He looked very well-educated and the first thing he thought was this man was one of his dad's colleagues. 

"Hello there Jeon Wonwoo-sshi. I am Mr Park from the School of the Variously Talented and I am here to talk about your enrollment."


End file.
